1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playing apparatus, a playing method, and a program recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a playing apparatus was proposed, which generated a sound corresponding to a player's motion, when sensing the player's playing motion. For example, a playing apparatus is known, which consists only of a stick member and generates percussion sounds. The stick member of this conventional playing apparatus is provided with a sensor. When the player holds the stick member with his or her hand and swings the stick member down or up, the sensor senses the player's playing motion, making the playing apparatus generate percussion sounds.
Using a virtual instrument like the above conventional playing apparatus, the player can enjoy playing music without playing the real musical instrument and with no restriction in performance places and/or performance spaces.
An example of the virtual musical instrument, a playing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-256736, which apparatus is used with a stick-like member. The stick-like member is provided with an acceleration sensor. When a user swings the stick-like member down or up, the acceleration sensor detects an acceleration and sends the detected acceleration to the playing apparatus. When such acceleration exceeds a given threshold value, the playing apparatus generates a musical tone.
Ideally, it is preferable for the playing apparatus to generate a musical tone at the moment when the velocity of the stick-like member has reduced to “0” after increasing for a while, when the user starts swinging the stick-like member. The playing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-256736 detects the acceleration in the direction opposite to the direction in which the stick-like member is swung down and generates the musical tone at the time when such acceleration has exceeded the threshold value. In the playing apparatus, a time delay from the time when a timing signal of sound generation is produced to the time when a musical tone is generated is not considered, and therefore a problem is invited that can delay the timing of sound generation.
Another playing apparatus has been proposed, which sets the timing of sound generation at the time when a decreasing angular rate of the stick has fallen below a predetermined threshold value, thereby setting the timing of sound generation at a time a predetermined time earlier than a shot timing at which a sound is supposed to be generated. This playing apparatus generates a sound at a time when the stick has come to a position before reaching to the position corresponding to the shot timing. But the playing apparatus has a disadvantage that can generate a musical tone of a tone color different from a musical tone of a tone color supposed to be generated, in accordance with the position of the stick at the correct shot timing, when the stick is swung down slantwise.